Booth&Brennan United 4ever
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Brennan está atrás de um criminoso e não consegue falar com Booth, ao chegar numa academia onde viram o suspeito, descobre o porquê, Booth está la se exercitando.


**Título:** Booth&Brennan United 4ever  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Presente Amigo Secreto/2010 p/ MANDIS, um pouco de POV da Brennan  
><strong>Advertências<strong>: Nenhuma.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Brennan está atrás de um criminoso e não consegue falar com Booth, ao chegar numa academia onde viram o suspeito, descobre o porquê, Booth está la se exercitando.

**Booth&Brennan United 4ever**

- Por que ele não atende?

Brennan guardou o celular depois de três tentativas falhas de tentar ligar para Booth. O caso estava indo bem devagar, nenhum suspeito até agora. E era por isso que ela estava tentando falar com Booth enquanto estava a caminho do último lugar que Joe Harrison -era esse o nome, mas ela tinha uma foto caso esquecesse, Booth era bom com isso e com interrogatórios- fora visto.

Ela entrou na Academia Good Abbs franzindo o cenho para a música alta que vinha de lá. Ela não conseguia entender como a combinação de musica alta, exercícios sem supervisão que podem ser feitos em excesso pela pressão de estar rodeado por pessoas mais jovens, sem falar de ficar completamente suado e nada apresentável podia atrair tantas pessoas. Afinal, se as pessoas valorizavam a boa aparência em ambientes sociais por que iam querer também ficar em sua pior forma em público? Era simplesmente confuso e contraditório.

Era melhor perguntar para Booth depois, pensou Temperance, enquanto se apoiava no balcão para mostrar a foto e perguntar se o tinham visto. O jovem disse que achava que sim e sugeriu que ela perguntasse para um dos personal trainers, apontou para um homem loiro, amorenado, com uma regata com o símbolo e nome da Academia no peito. Ela agradeceu ao jovem e foi na direção indicada.

Focada como estava, tropeçou num altere largado no caminho e somente não caiu por que um par de braços fortes e um peito suado a ampararam. Ela olhou para cima, esticando os braços para se afastar e recuperar o equilíbrio, arregalando os olhos ao reconhecer seu salvador, mas foi ele que falou primeiro.

-Bones? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Booth? Por isso você não estava atendendo o telefone! E por que você esta numa academia se exercitando no meio de um caso?

-Bem, você disse que não tinha mais novidades...sem suspeitos ou familiares para avisar eu estava sem nada para fazer. E também eu tenho que manter a forma, sabe, para correr atrás dos caras maus se eles tentam fugir. – Booth sorriu imitando alguém correndo com os braços.

Temperance sorriu também, tentando evitar olhar demais para os músculos definidos dos braços, porém acabou por fazê-lo, sua visão parou nos peitorais definidos cobertos de suor e depois no abdome bem dividido. Talvez ela estivesse começando a entender o que atraía tanto nos exercícios em academias.

-Bones...? – ele chamou com um sobrancelha erguida, confuso do motivo dela não ter continuado a conversa ou mesmo rido daquele jeito contido que ela ria quando estava com ele e ele dizia algo só para fazê-la rir, nossa, o rosto dela parecia brilhar nessas horas. Ele sentia que podia apenas ficar ali olhando ela sorrir por dias ou anos.

-Sim?

- Você ainda não disse o que veio fazer aqui e você não parece do tipo que viria a uma academia...

-Mas isso é porque eu uso outras maneiras para manter a forma, passar horas suando levantando peso não é a única maneira, há também uma boa dieta e alimentação variada e muitas outras maneiras que me deixam tempo suficiente para me manter saudável e me focar no meu trabalho...

-Uou...calma aí, Bones, não quis ofender...

-Não, eu não me ofendi, só estou explicando que...

-Okay, entendi...agora você vai dizer por que veio? – ele se sentou, desistindo de tentar levantar peso e conduzir uma conversa com ela ao mesmo tempo, era humanamente impossível, pelo visto.

-Claro... – ela estava tão distraída, mas ainda não descobrira o motivo, afinal só havia um Booth sem camisa ali na sua frente, não era isso, ela vivia falando com ele, uma peça de roupa a menos não faria grande diferença, certo? -...Por que não atendeu o telefone?

-Eu deixei no armário...mas por que você estava me ligando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim, temos um suspeito. – ela mostrou a foto.

-Finalmente! Peraí, ele me parece familiar... – ele coçou a cabeça, tentando lembrar, deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo chão e pela parede do outro lado, perto da porta. Num segundo, ele viu o cara, discretamente querendo sair dali, eles se olharam paralisados até que ambos começaram a correr quase no mesmo instante. – É ele, Bones!

- Ele...? – e seguindo-o com o olhar correu na direção em que ele fora, parando na porta. Lá viu Booth já segurando o suspeito no chão. Ela olhou a foto e depois para o homem no asfalto.

- Sai de cima de mim, cara! – protestou o suspeito.

- É esse aqui, ne? – Booth sorria, erguendo o outro pelo cabelo para mostrar o rosto.

Brennan sorriu de volta e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Era maravilhoso estar assim com Booth, resolvendo casos, eram uma dupla imbatível. E mesmo que o futuro dependesse de uma infinita quantidade de variáveis, eles continuariam sendo bons juntos. Booth provavelmente diria que eles seriam uma dupla dinâmica para sempre.

E ela percebeu que não queria pensar o contrario, quem sabe ele não estava certo?

Quem sabe...

N.a: Espero que minha AS, Mandis, goste, eu me esforcei muito com esses dois, eles são tão fofos e eu acho tão difícil escrever com eles...nem acredito que consegui, minha primeira Booth&Brennan!*-* Lá no profile tem uma capa da fic que eu fiz, nada muito elaborado, mas... vão dar uma olhadinha se quiserem!


End file.
